battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Eye
The Dead Eye is a primary weapon for the Sniper classAnnouncement of The Dead Eye on the Battle Bears blog - http://battlebears.com/blog/item/138-the-weekend-update, being released in v1.4.3. The scope of this rifle is the head of an animal, moving as if it was biting something. The Dead Eye has only one ammo and a slow lock time, but it does massive damage. It is capable of performing headshots, like as the rest of the Sniper's primary weapons. It costs 120 Gas and does not have a Stat modifier. Got a problem? The Deadeye is your solution. She may not have the biggest clip but she definitely has the biggest kick. If you understand the value of power, this is the rifle for you. ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Usage The Dead Eye is a sniper rifle, and can thus reach any range with great accuracy. When fired, it releases a single, red, stream-like bullet that erupts into a flurry of glowing, transparent buffalo skulls. These are merely cosmetic and have no added functionality. The Dead Eye deals more base damage than any other Sniper weapon (85 damage), allowing it to kill Assassins and Snipers in one shot and requiring at most three for others. This comes at the cost of 1 ammo and a long lock-on time. It takes 9 seconds for the Dead Eye to reach green-locking and a further 2 if the user wants to preform a headshot. The Dead Eye is suited for users who can land hits at mostly medium to short range, although caution must be taken to reduce exposure to enemy fire due to the Sniper's low health and the Dead Eye's slow rate of fire. Hence, a hit-and-run style is recommended. For this +speed is recommended during team deathmatches. The Dead Eye works by firing shots at enemies from virtually any distance. Being a Sniper rifle, this weapon is capable of performing one-hit killing shots by locking onto a target. Locking opponents As mentioned, the scope of this rifle can lock onto opponents to secure accuracy. Locking onto opponents happens in three stages by hovering the scope over the desired opponent. No-scoping No-scoping is a term used about Sniper primaries and their ability to lock onto targets. However, the rifle is also fireable outside of the lock scope. Shots fired at opponents without locking or in semi-locking state are considered no-scopes. When no-scoping, all shots will be fired in the direction of the crosshair. With a dispersion angle of 0, the Dead Eye can be effectively used for no-scoping. Locktimes The Dead Eye has the following lock times for each of the three stages of sniping: Equipment The following Equipment affects the Dead Eye: Design and development Back in April 2012, the Battle Bears Royale team released a blog post featuring three new upcoming weapons, the Kumakiri, the Sake Bomb and the Dead Eye rifle, as seen on the picture to the right, along with the concept art of the soon-to-be-released Dark O.C.O skins for the Soldier class. However, when update 1.3.2 arrived, the Dead Eye was not added to the game along with the other weapons. No further information was officially given by SkyVu with regard to the Dead Eye until February 1st 2013, where it was revelaed that this weapon would finally be granted release in the upcoming 1.4.3 update along with a lot of new weapons for the Engineer class. The new design revealed showed a more reddish-tinged version of the rifle. The weapon appears to be made up of various bones held together by cowskin-strings. The scope is a skull, presumeably from a bird due to the large beak, though the teeth could indicate otherwise. Other speculations states it may be a dinosaur skull, yet this is still to be officially confirmed. Trivia *The Dead Eye was first displayed on the old Battle Bears blog on April 13th. 2012, but no release date was givenDeadeye on the Battle Bears blog - http://battlebears.squarespace.com/blog/2012/4/13/bbr-all-up-in-yo-grill.html. *Although the dispersion angle has a value of 0.0, the weapon does have spread when fired without a green or white lock. *Prior to v2.6, the Dead Eye had a -5% health nerf. Gallery Dead eye blog.jpg|Dead Eye concept art References Category:Battle Bears Category:Sniper Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Battle Bears Gold Category:BBG Weapons